Baby your the Right kinda Wrong
by Shady Carson
Summary: Snippets of Justin's outlook on his and Brian's relationship, and how he feels about the "family's" opinions about it.  SongFic Warnings- Attempted NonCon.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the QaF characters. Or the song used for this 'Song-Fic' all rights go to Leanne Rhymes. I only claim the story line, that is all!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Shady~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know all about  
Yeah, about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are

The 'thumpa-thumpa' of Babylon coursed through everybody in a 3 block radius. Enticing the young hot studs of Liberty Avenue to its doors and beyond. It was almost full to capacity, making moving around without spilling your drink very difficult. Emmett, Ted, Michael and myself were standing next to the bar, watching the withering bodies of Pittsburgh's finest dancing away. The finest of all, the man I love, right along with them. Brian Kinney, the Avenues number 1 stud and the one my heart decided it wanted and wasn't going to let go of, was dancing his heart out with nameless trick number 563. The small brunet was pushing himself all over Brian. As if that would make Brian rethink his onetime only rule...he wouldn't. I must have been staring to long because Michael came over to my side saying "You know he'll never change. It's impossible, he's happy like this". His whiny voice ringing in my ear. I didn't even flinch, I was so used to him, everyone, saying things like that about Brian, and yet I'm still here. I should listen to them; I mean they've known Brian longer than me, why wouldn't they be right? But then his eyes meet mine from the across the floor, hazel orbs burning into me as he playful winks and flashes me a smile, not his famous asshole smirk, but a real smile and I know why I haven't listened to them.

You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it anymore  
Oh I know, I should go  
but I need your touch just too damn much

I'm trying to think straight. To remember why I was mad at him, but with his hands trailing down my sides and hot breath on my neck I'm forgetting. Perfectly shaped lips leaving searing kisses around the back of my neck as he holds me to him from behind. I can't escape, and at this point I'm not sure if I even want to anymore.  
"Justin". The whisper of my name from his lips has me instantly hard. I can't fight him anymore; I need him to touch me, fuck me, make me his. I swear I'll die if he doesn't, my body will spontaneously combust if I can't feel his hands on me. His cock filling me to the brink, sending me over the edge the way only he can. Our clothes are gone, long forgotten between the bed and the door. I'm on my back with him hovering over me, three fingers deep inside me driving me to the edge, but I know he won't let me fall. He wants to draw this out, to make sure I know it's him. As if I would let it be anyone else, but the hard pressure to my prostate has me thrashing and begging for him to put his dick in me. The rip of the condom wrapper is all the warning I get before he's pushing into to me. Hard and fast, just how I want it and how he wants it. The slight burn and intense pleasure mingling to make a mind blowing sensation that makes my brain feel like mush, and center around Brian. I won't last long, he knows this and speeds up to accommodate.  
"Bri- Bri... I'm gon- gonna..." and before I can finish he grabs my cock and roughly jerks it, sending me crashing over the edge. Seconds later he's joining me, collapsing on me breathing heavily.  
"Still mad Sunshine"?

Loving you  
Yeah, isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah  
I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kinda wrong  
Yeah baby you're the right kinda wrong

It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what you're giving I am happy to be taking  
'Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms

The diner is swarming with hungry queers. It was the best and worst day to be working. The tips are fucking huge when there's this many people, but they need to be ten times bigger in my opinion. I mean who the fuck should have to work while getting the ass pinched, smacked, grouped and fondled? "I swear to god Deb, if I get grouped one more time I'm gonna kill someone". I seethed as I threw my order pad down. She just smiled and popped her gum.  
"Chill out Sunshine, this shouldn't be any different from when you're out with Bri. Now get back to work". The only thing she wasn't getting was that with Brian I welcomed it, here I just felt violated.  
As I walked up to the table by the corner I felt eyes on me. When I looked up I saw him. A big brutal looking guy, eyeing me up like a fresh piece of meat. Of all the times to be a blonde twink this was one of the worst, but I couldn't just shirk my work so I slapped a fake smile on and walked up to the table. "So what can I get for you guys"? I asked the whole table, the guy was sitting with at least 3 other people.  
"You on a plate would be nice". Was his reply, as he reached for my ass. I quickly moved out of reach. "Sorry I'm not on the menu". Was my automatic answer, it was the nicest one I could think of. "Ahh come on blondie. We could have a fun time". I had to try and keep my face from contorting into one of disgust. "I don't think so. Now are you going to order, because I have work to do"? His friends laughed as I shot him down. He didn't reply, just glared at me, so I walked away to place the rest of their orders. Praying to God that I'll get through the rest of my shift without any more problems.  
"Ok Sunshine, just take out the trash and you can go". Deb shouted from the back. I nodded to myself and set out for the cans around the place. Once I gathered them all, and repressed my lunch the threatened to come up at the smell of the pink plate special, I set out for the back dumpster.  
As I threw the bags up into the hole my body was slammed forward. I tried to push myself away from the dumpster's cold dirty metal but I found myself stuck there. "You really should have just said yes". Came the enraged voice of the guy from earlier, he had me pinned with his body weight. Making my hips push roughly against a jagged edge. "Now, be quiet and this will be over quickly". He whispered, I cried and tried to scream as I heard the fly on his pants being pulled down.  
"Shut up"! His hand covered my mouth, the other one going straight for my waist.  
The tears didn't stop, even when he abruptly pulled away. I just slid to the ground, ignoring the yells in the background. Soon all was quiet except the light call of my name. I risked a peek out from under my arm and saw that Brain was crouched down next to me. Anger and concern in his eyes. I immediately fell into his open arms, sobbing desperately as he wrapped himself around me. All the cold darkness that I didn't know was there just fell away. I was surrounded by Brian, his warmth warming my shivering skin. He lightly kissed my hair over and over, telling me that it was ok and the he was there. I felt so bad for making him go through this. Here he was sitting on an alley floor in a 400 dollar Armani suit, holding me. Telling me it was going to be ok, I felt bad, but I also felt relieved. Here in his arm I was completely safe.

They say you're something I should do without  
they don't know what goes on when the lights go out  
There's no way to explain  
all the pleasure is worth all the pain

"I'm just saying Justin, Brian is too old for you. Your only 18, you should be dating people your own age". My Mother ranted. I had just wanted to come over here and say 'Hi' but no. She turned it around to be about me and Brain. "It's bad enough that you're living with him..." everything after that I blocked out. All this anti-Brian talk is making me think about last night. I felt my pants start to shrink as I remembered how we were at it for hours. To the point that if I shift the right way right now I could still feel the pleasurable burn of his multiple entries. He was so on last night, not like he isn't normally but last night is the thing that twinks around the world dream of but never have. I passed out during my orgasm twice, which to me was fucking awesome, but it scared Brian half to death. He almost didn't finish because he was so worried he did something to hurt me. But with a little persuasion and a 'fucking fantastic', his words not mine, blowjob we were back at it.  
I almost didn't get up this morning, but I remembered that I had to meet mom so I dragged myself up and to the shower, flicking Brian off as he laughed at me from bed.  
"Justin, have you been listening to a word I've been saying"? She asked sounding insulted.  
"Yes". I truly hadn't but something tells me that if I told her that she would be less than pleased.  
"Then what did I just say"?  
"Uh..."  
"JUSTIN"!

I should try to run  
But I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I've run to  
I can't do without  
What you do to me  
I don't care if I'm in too deep (yeah...)

Were in the Loft, me on his lap as we share a joint on the 500 dollar Italian sofa. He's passing it to me as I lean back on his chest. Relaxing in the silence, no gang, no work, no homophobic assholes, just us. These are the times no one sees, the ones that define why I'm here, why I stay, and why he lets me. Yeah I could easily tell people about these moments, get them off my back, but then I'd lose the reason these are so special. I'd lose Brian... I know his reputation is important to him but it will only be that way for so long. So why push? The time I wait is worth what I get in the end. So yeah, our relationship isn't conventional, and it has big problems, but if the problems were gone so would I be. Because the problems, when we fix them, make Brian's unspoken love shine like a fucking light house. It helps me refresh my Kinney speak, I get rusty and forget sometimes.  
I turn in his lap so I'm facing him, his eyes lazy and hazed over just how I imagine mine are. He puts the joint to his lips and holds it. Tilting his head towards me I open my lips, and connect mine over his and inhale. One of the greatest feelings in the world, being high, and Brian's lips.

Hey...

Loving you  
Yeah, isn't really something I should do  
Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah  
I should try to be strong (I should try to be strong)  
But baby you're the right kinda wrong (right kinda wrong)  
Baby you're the right kinda wrong (baby you're the right kinda wrong)  
But baby you're the right kinda wrong


End file.
